Shut your trap
by Haru Shikamotoroshi
Summary: Inuyasha is aroused by Kagome, what happens when he fucks the wrong girl after the lights are out? What plans does Miroku have up his sleeves? Where does Sakura come into the story? Find out in Shut your trap!


Inuyasha gave a grunt as he ripped off Kagome's clothes, leaving her clad in bare skin. She didn't wake up and just continued to sleep while Inuyasha began to play with her assets. "_Fuck_, they're huge!" Inuyasha groaned as he fondled her breasts. He hadn't noticed that they were large since she always looked like she had no breasts. _Who knew she could hide herself so well?_ Inuyasha thought before he inserted a finger inside her hot cavern. He smirked to himself because he knew he caused her body to react this way, "God she's tight!" Inuyasha groaned and he inserted another finger to stretch her cavern wide. When Inuyasha pound his fingers inside her vagina, she squirmed around but didn't wake up. "Bitch, this is for always ordering me to sit.." Inuyasha smirked as Kagome squirt her juices out. He felt his dick grow hard, so he immediately brought it out and thrust it hard into Kagome's vagina. Blood dripped down but he didn't care to stop the pleasure he received from fucking her hole. Kagome continued to sleep soundly as Inuyasha tightly gripped her hips to keep a steady pound. His claws were already digging deep into her skin but she didn't stir from the pain. In fact, it seems like she was a very deep sleeper. Knowing this new-found fact, Inuyasha chuckled to himself before he gave a low grunt and released his seed in her womb. Inuyasha immediately toppled onto Kagome and fell asleep. A cloud of smoke replaced Kagome, causing Inuyasha to face-plant against the earth (still asleep).

Back at the cottage, Sakura woke up with a startle – her clone had just returned and she experienced the same things that happened to her. Although she didn't lose her virginity yet, it felt like she did because it was her clone that lost it.

Miroku groggily sat up when Sakura woke him up. "What do you want, Sakura?" He asked and nearly choked on his saliva when she requested him to help her. Miroku opened his eyes and he took in her naked form. "You want me to get rid of whatever is stuck inside?" Miroku repeated and she nodded with a deep blush. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to sit on his lap. Her back faced his chest and he skillfully inserted his fingers inside of her wet vagina.

Sakura squirmed as Miroku nipped at her ear lobe, effectively drawing out a moan. Miroku grew hard as he fondled Sakura's left breast, causing her to squirm around. "W-what?" Her emerald eyes widened when she felt something prod her lower back.

Miroku's fingers felt something round but it was stuck in too deep. He decided to try to make her cavern wet so it could easily slide out. Sakura moaned as Miroku removed his fingers only to fondle both her breasts. He latched his mouth onto Sakura's neck and he began to suck on that spot. He ignored the way Sakura ground against his hard-on whenever he a new hickey appeared.

"M-miroku… A-are you sure this will work?" Sakura grew breathless as he turned her body around so that she faced him. He kissed her square on the lips and inserted his fingers inside her throbbing vagina. He could feel the round object slowly push out, but it was still stuck. The time came when they both needed to breathe, "Sakura, will you trust me?" Miroku asked as he looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. She nodded and he immediately removed his pants, revealing his dick.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck as they clashed their lips together. The pain of losing her virginity shook her core, causing her body to tremble. "It hurts!" Sakura cried and Miroku kissed her tears away as he whispered words of comfort. Slowly, the pain ebbed away into pleasure. "Sakura, can you feel it being pushed out?" Miroku softly nipped her ear lobe.

Sakura nodded and she arched her back when she released. Miroku pulled out of her vagina and he bent down to suck her juices up. The feeling of Miroku's wet tongue caused her to release yet again, thus effectively pushing out the object.

It was revealed to be a vibrator.

Sakura closed her eyes as Miroku wrapped his arms around her lithe body, cradling her before falling asleep.

_**Twice in a night, you sure are popular.**_ Inner Sakura chuckled before Sakura shushed her.

_Good night Inner._ Sakura thought before she fell into a peaceful dream.


End file.
